Simples momentos
by acua24
Summary: Un chico normal , popular entre las chicas , que odia las matematicas como la mayoria de las personas una chica decide aceptar darle unas clases extras ya que nadie queria hacerlo y no creia poder con el caracter del chico apartir de este suceso la vida facil en la que esta acostumbrada nuestro protagonista ezequiel se tornara algo dificil podra superarlo?


Es raro como la vida puede cambiar en cuestión de momentos. Odiaba la idea de no ser yo el centro de atención. De no ser yo, quien hiciera reir a alguien. De que no me alabaran y todas esas cosas que suelen decirte solo por aparentar ser "alguien".

Pero hoy puedo decir, que me alegra no ser parte del centro de atención. De hacer reir, solo a una persona. De no estar rodeado de personas que se dicen ser tus amigos.

Y todo esto, se lo debo agradecer a una sola persona. A ella.

Mi nombre es Francisco, y esta es mi historia.

Odio matemáticas. No hace falta que te explique el porque, estoy seguro que me entenderías. Hoy tenia prueba de esa materia. Mierda. Estoy seguro que ya me la llevo. Me mataran en casa. Pero estoy seguro, que te estarás preguntando que mierda tiene que ver una prueba de matemáticas en todo esto. Pero ya entenderás.

El profesor me mando a llamar, no solo a mi, también a mi mama. Esta disgustada. Yo le había prometido, estudiar, subir las notas. Y no hacer todo como los años anteriores. Que se resumía en llevarme todas las materias. O bueno, la mayoría.  
Ese dia, mi profesor, le dijo que necesito clases particulares de matemáticas. Que me ponía un poco de esperanza, en que si de verdad, deseaba no llevarme la materia, podía aprobarla. Obviamente, mi mama lo dudaba, y ya que, yo también lo hacia. Aunque lo intentara, las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte. El, me dijo que me buscaría a alguien para que me enseñe, o mejor dicho que me explique. Si soy sincero, estaba seguro que aunque buscar por cielo y tierra no encontraría a alguien que me tuviera la paciencia suficiente. Pero que mas da, capaz tenía un poquito de suerte, y tenia una materia menos a fin de año.

Como era de esperarse, mama me castigo. Fin de semana, sin salida. No me afecto mucho, después de todo, no tenia planes. Aunque Lisa había estado insistiendo en ir al cine. Creo que todavía no acepto, que lo nuestro se había terminado. Da igual es su problema no haberlo hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegue al colegio, me acerque a mi grupo de amigos. Estaban organizando ir a bailar, al boliche donde solemos ir siempre.

Ei Fran, que dices si nos encontramos en tu casa, y de ahí nos vamos? – Me preguntaba Felix. Vale aclarar, que las veces que hemos ido al boliche, fue desde mi casa. Es la que mas cerca queda de ahí.

Lo siento, pero estoy castigado. Esta vez no voy. – Dije. Y al terminar de decirlo los cuatro comenzaron a reírse.

¿Qué paso? ¿El nene se porto mal? – Dijo Estevan

No jodas –

Todos comenzaron a reir de nuevo. Bufe.

En ese momento, escuche una voz, llamarme.

Señor Pícaro, ¿Puede venir un momento? – Era mi profesor de matemáticas. Lo segui por el pasillo, hasta que entre a el aula de profesores. Dentro de ella, solo había una chica. Escribiendo en un papel.

Annie - Dijo mi profesor.

Ella alzo la mirada, y luego se levanto.

Francisco, ella es la única chica que dice poder con tu temperamento –

Mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños de Annie. Le sonreí. Creo, que fue de la manera que lo hago, para conseguir siempre lo que quiero.

Bueno profesor, es que si no soy yo, no es nadie. No hay muchos alumnos, con ganas de ayudar a alguien, que se a encargado todos estos años de jugarle bromas a todos los que no sean como su "grupito" – Dijo ella.

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Los dejo solos debo continuar con otras clases , Annie si tienes algun problema solo avisame si? -Dijo el profesor .

- Si profe lo mantengo al tanto usted no se preocupe , el no sera problema para mi . -Le contesto annie

El profesor se retira , quedandose annie y francisco solos en la sala .

De repente sentia como mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez mas fuerte , es un sentimieto extraño ya que jamas lo habia sentido .

Annie recuerdo conocerla desde pequeña , pero ella ya era todo una mujer y al parecer yo apenas me estaba dando cuenta ,aunque tampoco habiamos tenido una relacion tan estrecha que digamos .

-Bueno señorito deja de holgazanear que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer - dijo annie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos .

- Porque te has ofrecido a darme clases? no tenia ganas de tratar de entender las matematicas ya que las odiaba asi que intentaba cambiar de tema .

- Tengo mucho tiempo libre , y pues ayudarte no me parecia mala idea ya que nadie queria hacerlo . -Le contesto Annie

-Me sorprende tu sinceridad , me parecia que jamas me habias prestado atencion .

-Pues tu tampoco nunca me has prestado atencion , pensaba que ni sabias de mi existencia siendo un chico tan popular entre las mujeres especialmente .

Jamas habia intentado acercarme a ella , me parecia diferente a los demas , no podria explicarlo bien , pero decidi mantenerme en distancia , seria mejor para ambos o al menos eso pensaba yo .

-Empezemos de una vez , a lo que realmente he venido hacer , solo prestame atencion y no te conviertas en una molestia . -Le contesto annie cruelmente .

Me molesto bastante su actitud , no era como las demas chicas que siempre eran amables , y cariñosas conmigo y eso la hacia muy interesante y especial .

Ella de repente se habia convertido en todo mi mundo , y todo lo mas preciado para mi ya no importaba lo demas , tan solo importaba estar con ella ..


End file.
